


Only One

by CupCakezys



Series: Undertale Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Sadness, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had done it. They made it through the Underground and reached the barrier. They had been prepared to spare Asgore no matter what. And then Toriel had appeared, along with everyone else. They had been happy, for a moment, and then Flowey had attacked them. And now they had a terrible choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

Frisk’s breaths came in quick gasps as she looked up at Asriel. His attacks were fast and unrelenting, but Frisk was determined to win. They took a deep breath and hoped with all their might.  
“Now enough messing around!” Asriel said. “It’s time to purge this timeline once and for all!”  
He shook his head and everything around Frisk went dark. Only their red soul gave off any light, and that was so faint it didn’t help. Then a giant attack appeared out of nowhere in front of them. It looked like a giant goat head. Frisk was frozen in place for a moment as the head laughed and then began sucking in everything around them. They quickly dodged as everything around them was pulled into the things mouth.  
Everything turned white around them and they closed their eyes tight. When they opened their eyes Asriel was once again in front of them, and their HP was down to one.  
“….Even after that attack you’re still standing in my way…? Wow… You really ARE something special.” He held up his hands and shook his head. “But don’t get cocky. Up until now, I’ve only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let’s see what good your DETERMINATION is against this!!”  
Frisk was filled with dread as everything around them was turned white, and they once again had to screw their eyes shut. When they opened them again they almost screamed.  
Standing before them was Asriel, but not the Asriel they had seen before. This Asriel looked older, with giant wings and horns. Frisk tried to move their body, but they’re frozen in place. Then Asriel attacked, and they managed to force their body to move.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************** Frisk shut their eyes tight, and heard that voice in their mind again, narrating their every action.  
*You can’t move your body.  
*Nothing happened.  
*You struggle….  
*Nothing happened.  
*You tried to reach your SAVE file.  
*Nothing happened.  
*You tried again to reach your SAVE file.  
*Nothing happened.  
*Seems SAVING the game really is impossible.  
At this Frisk was ready to give up hope. Just as they were about to give in to the feeling of hopelessness that surrounded them the voice spoke again.  
*But…  
*Maybe, with what little power you have…  
*You can SAVE something else.  
*Choose carefully.  
*You can only SAVE one.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************** Frisk opened their eyes and saw their friends SOULs struggling within Asriels. They felt a crushing weight grow on their chest as they realised what the voice meant. They could only SAVE on of their friends. The rest would die. Tears formed in their eyes and a sob escaped their mouth. They shakily held out their hand to one of the SOULs.  
Sans. He had helped them so much. He was there when they needed to talk to him, he made them smile with his silly puns, he made them feel like it was worth living again. Just as they were reaching out to SAVE his SOUL they stopped.  
Papyrus. The taller skeleton had helped them too. They weren’t as close to him as Sans, but he had helped all the same. And Sans would never forgive her. They had sworn, when Frisk had first slipped and called him brother by accident, that they would protect Papyrus no matter what. Sans would never forgive them if they chose him over Papyrus.  
With a heavy heart Frisk turned away from their best friend and faced the blinking form of Papyrus. Crying harder now, they reached out and reminded him of who he was, and what they had been through together. His form came together, his head no longer a blinking glitch. He was free, and Frisk felt agony grip her SOUL.  
“No!” Asriel suddenly yelled, pulling away from them to try and stop them.  
But it was too late. The deed was done, and his feeble control over the SOULs was gone. Everything once again turned white as all the monster SOULs broke free from Asriel, and all but five disappeared back the way they had come.  
The five that remained merged with the freed human SOULs, and then with each other. The giant SOUL moved to the barrier and started radiating a bright light. Frisk closed her eyes and heard a shattering noise as the barrier broke, then there was only silence.  
Frisk blinked their eyes open and cried out as they saw their friends SOULs standing before them. They tried to reach out to SAVE them but before they could they shattered, all at once. Frisk fell to their knees and started weeping, calling for their friends. Frisk startled as suddenly one SOUL appeared in front of them.  
“Sans?” They asked softly, not believing their eyes.  
There before them was the skeleton they had come to call brother. He smiled down at them as his form flickered.  
“Thank you.” He said and bumped his teeth to their forehead in a brotherly kiss. “Thank you for saving my brother Frisk. Go see the starts for me kiddo.”  
He pulled away and Frisk cried out, trying to grab onto him as his form turned to dust under their hands. They screamed for him to come back, that they couldn’t be happy without him there with them, that they needed their big brother.  
But nobody came.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************** Frisk stumbled into the sunshine, leaning heavily on Papyrus. The skeleton had found them curled up in a ball crying. He remembered only bits and pieces of what had happened, but he did know that everyone was gone. He was trying to put on a brave face for Frisk, who had been crying for several hours in his lap, but tears streamed down his cheekbones. Now the two stood watching the sunrise. It was so cruel; they had come so close, just to have it all taken away at the last second.  
As they stood there other monsters slowly emerged from the Underground. The other monster SOULs had been able to re-form their bodies and were all fine. But not the five who had given everything they had to break the barrier. They were gone forever, and all through the Underground monsters mourned as they trudged into the sunlight.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************** Frisks breath came in short gasps as she climbed up the mountain. They were struggling, but were determined to do what they had set out to do.  
“Do you want me to carry you Frisk?” Papyrus asked.  
Frisk shook their head and continued climbing. If Papyrus carried them it would be easier and they’d get there faster, but Frisk needed the burn in their legs and fire in their lungs to distract them from where they were going.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************** It had taken several months to sort everything out. Papyrus had been declared the new King, and Frisk was the official ambassador. They helped Papyrus where they could.  
Finally the monsters had their own town set up at the bottom of the mountain. Monsters and humans were all getting along, after the shock of the monsters suddenly being freed was over. Finally Papyrus and Frisk could both spend some time to properly mourn their lost ones.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************** After hours of walking they finally reached the spot where the barrier used to be. Everything was the same as when it had broken, except for the five new graves facing the sunlight.  
Papyrus silently handed Frisk the flowers he had been carrying. They bent down and placed one on each grave, whispering a final goodbye with each one. When they got to Sans’ they stopped. For a while they simply stared, and then finally the put the flower down.  
“I love you.” They whispered. “I promise to look after Papyrus. No matter what. Goodbye big brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As much as you can enjoy sadness anyway!  
> So I saw some people freaking out about the bit in Asriels fight where you save everyone, because they thought you would only be able to save one person and this came to mind. I blame Zarla on Deviantart (http://zarla.deviantart.com/gallery/56433174/Undertale?offset=48) and my cold entirely. This is what happens when I have an entire day by myself to write whatever. Seriously though I love Zarlas art and you should all go check them out, their comics are amazing!  
> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> ~Cupcakezys~


End file.
